


February 14th, 2006

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Esas primeras veces que chirriaban en sus almas...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	February 14th, 2006

**Author's Note:**

> Me siento ñoña escribiendo por San Valentín, pero no va a ser todo estudiar (=me agarro a un —cualquier— clavo ardiendo).

* * *

## February 14th, 2006

Un mes después del polvazo de su vida.

Bajó del Impala y deshizo sus pasos hasta la puerta del motel. De madera, con el barniz quemado por el sol. Un poco astillada en uno de los lados. Las manos sudadas.

No había sido lo que él consideraba _echar un polvo_ , no _al completo_ , al menos; pero nunca en su vida había estado tan excitado.

Ni tan trastornado.

El aire quemando sus pulmones en una última inspiración, antes de abrir la puerta. Aquello iba a ser raro.

Treinta y un días y medio de silencio.

[ _¿Y si les destruía?_ ]

No quería explicarse.

Sólo quería estar allí.

Sam apartó la mirada de la pantalla del portátil.

Setecientas cincuenta y siete horas de simular que no había pasado nada. Que no había habido piel, sudor, jadeos ni semen. Los espacios, los tiempos, los casos. La cordura. Al límite. Esperar que Sam pidiera en cualquier momento otra habitación.

—He pensado que podía echarte una mano con eso... —La voz tranquila. Allí, parado bajo el marco de madera, la puerta abierta a sus espaldas. Por si tenía que huir. Las manos nerviosas moviendo las llaves.

[ _No hagas que me explique, Sam, por favor_ ].

Le pareció que pasaban otras setecientas horas más hasta que Sam asintió levemente, el flequillo en los ojos.

El año anterior había pasado aquel día con _ella_.

Dean no recordaba con quién lo había pasado él.

Se acercó a la mesa, mientras guardaba las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros sucios y se quitaba la chaqueta, lanzándola a una de las camas con descuido.

—Creo que he encontrado un patrón. —La voz cascada, porque, oh, sí, Sam había estado llorando entre sueños aquella noche; una vez más. Se sentó a su lado. Lo suficientemente cerca para poder mirar la pantalla que él le enseñaba; lo suficientemente lejos como para que sus cuerpos no se tocaran en ningún punto. La distancia justa y necesaria para hablar del caso y todo lo que no importaba—. Al principio pensé que ser primogénitos era lo que tenían en común, pero... Alice Sanders.

Dean se esforzó por concentrarse en la pantalla. Por no responder a la pregunta que Sam _no_ le había hecho.

—Es un patrón. La muerte coincide con la del resto.

—Pero ella no es primogénita. Lo que sí es nacida en 1954.

—Como los demás.

—Sí. Y no sólo eso. Sus padres pertenecían al mismo club de golf y todos ellos compartían largos períodos de su niñez juntos. Mira esto...

Le asombraba.

El lugar más extraño sobre la tierra era aquel mismo. El que estaba a dos milímetros del centro del universo; el que tiraba de él con la fuerza poderosa de los centros de gravedad y amenazaba con tragárselo.

Dean solía estar en otros sitios ese día.


End file.
